Osanai Koro
by Kouzuka Haruomi
Summary: [Get backers] Jyube just met Kazuki and just couldn't think about anything but him. He even sneaked out of the house to meet Kazuki. shounen aiwaff JyubeKazuki


Osanai koro....  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.. they all belong to Rando Ayamine and Yuya Aoki.. not me.. I'm just having fun hohoho...  
  
--  
  
Kakei Jyubé looked out his window. He let out a long sigh and looked away. "Jyubé?" the door slid open revealing his sister, Sakura peering through the opening of the door. "Nan da yo, aneejya?" he asked, blinking in the dark. Sakura smiled and made her way into her brother's room.  
  
"Are you... troubled?" she asked, looking at her brother's back. Jyubé frowned. "No. Why would you even suggest such?" Jyubé asked his sister, his back still towards her. "Well..." Sakura looked at the floor. "You barely touched your dinner... and you seemed quite disappointed when we wanted to leave the Fuchiyouin mansion earlier," a smile crept onto her face. Jyubé frowned deeper. "Disappointed? No," he uttered almost too quickly. That only made Sakura chuckle and sighed lightly.  
  
"You can see him again tomorrow you know?" she suggested. "I can?" Jyubé turned around but then turned back as quickly. "I don't understand whom you're talking about," he pouted. Sakura laughed softly. "Well... I think I do..." she giggled and turned around, sliding the door opened. "Sleep tight," she uttered mischievously before leaving.  
  
Once again he was left alone...  
  
It wasn't his fault that Kazuki was so... pretty? He smiled to himself. It was a good choice to follow his mother and sister visiting people for once. And that music... wish I could only hear it again and again. And that face...  
  
Kakei sighed deeply and lay on his futon. That face... he kept thinking. Slowly, he was drifted to sleep laced by a beautiful image in his dreams...  
  
--  
  
"... and I didn't know the son of the Fuchiyouin family looked like a girl. I mistaken him as a girl when he came in with Jyubé," Jyubé looked up when the subject of his dreams were mentioned. His mother was telling his father about her encounter with the Fuchiyouin family yesterday during their visit. His father looked at him, Jyubé blinked once and looked away, concentrating on his rice.  
  
Then he stood up. "I'm done, thank you," he excused himself from the dining table. "Where are you going so early in the morning?" his father inquired. Jyubé blinked and smiled. "Em... fishing?" he told his father. The man shook his head. "I know you're going to bother that Kazuki boy. Don't," he said sternly. "Why?" he retorted. "Because he comes from a rich and deeply cultured family. Don't even think of becoming his friend. Not until your skills are good enough to protect him," the man said. Jyubé frowned and turned away. He didn't like the way his father thinks. Why can't he be friends with Kazuki? He's a nice guy! Jyubé pouted and ran out of the house, his legs carrying him to one destination.  
  
The Fuchiyouin mansion.  
  
Jyubé ran up the stairs and stopped for air at the uppermost step. He looked around and there were a few servants sweeping the grounds. He hid himself behind some bushes, out of anxiety of being caught. Then he frowned to himself. Why am I hiding? I have no need to hide!  
  
But he kept himself hidden behind the bushes anyway. He ran to the back of the mansion and slipped into the bamboo woods. He retraced his steps back to the place where he first saw the pretty boy, in a room playing music.  
  
But he was slightly disappointed when the room was empty. Kazuki was nowhere in sight. Jyubé sighed and looked up at the sky. Maybe it was too early in the morning. Would Kazuki still be sleeping?  
  
Suddenly there was a cough. He turned around and almost fell on his back. "K... Kazuki!" He stammered. Kazuki smiled. "What are you doing? Spying my house?" he asked playfully. "I... I... er..." he lost his words. Baka! Why are you becoming an idiot?? He's not going to eat you! Talk to him properly!!  
  
Kazuki was still waiting for any decent answer, his warm smile was still prettily drawn on his face. "I... I wanted to... see you again..." he said, almost shyly. Kazuki blinked. "You wanted to see me?" he asked. Kakei nodded. "Then why don't you come through the front door and ask for me?" he asked, inching nearer to Jyubé. "I was... scared... I guess," Jyubé sighed.  
  
Kazuki reached down to take Jyubé's hand. "I've always wanted to go to the riverside and play. Would you go with me?" Kazuki asked. Jyubé nodded and smiled. "Sure!"  
  
--  
  
Kazuki was walking around the riverbank and Jyubé was lying peacefully on the grass, silently adoring the innocent pretty boy. The pretty boy was humming a soft tune, dancing happily to himself.  
  
"Have you never come here before, Kazuki?" Jyubé asked. Kazuki smiled and stopped flailing around, sitting next to Jyubé. He shook his head looking out to the steady stream. "My parents and everyone else never let me go out by myself. I wanted to sneak out, but I'm too afraid anyway. So if they caught me later I can tell them I was with you," he looked at Jyubé, a smile on his face.  
  
Jyubé swallowed a lump in his throat. He was going to kill himself if he couldn't see this beauty everyday,  
  
"Do you like it here?" Jyubé asked. Kazuki nodded happily. "Well," Jyubé straightened himself from his laying position and faced Kazuki. "We can come here and play everyday if you want," he suggested. "Really?" Kazuki's eyes were big and his voice hopeful. Jyubé nodded. Kazuki grinned happily. "Sugee darou..." he clasped his fingers.  
  
--  
  
One week. It has already been one week since he knew Kazuki. And everyday they met by the riverside, talking, singing or just simply laying on the grass. Both just contented to be in each other's company.  
  
"Jyubé look!" Kazuki exclaimed, pointing into the river. "What is it?" he asked, peering into the water. "Fishes!" Kazuki exclaimed, there were lots of it swimming around. Jyubé smiled and frowned as he saw Kazuki standing too near to the river. "Kazuki, come back! Don't go too far!" he told the boy. Kazuki looked up and blinked as his foot slipped and he fell into the river.  
  
"Argh! Tasukete! Jyubé! I can't swim!" Kazuki called nervously. Jyubé quickly threw off his attire and jumped into the river. Since Kazuki was wearing a kimono, it was heavy and threatening to pull both of them down. Finally they reached the back safely. Kazuki crying his heart out, Jyubé blinked. He didn't know what to do.  
  
He hesitantly touched Kazuki's shaking shoulder carefully. "It's okay Kazuki... don't cry," he said softly. Kazuki longed forward and cried into Jyubé's chest. Jyubé blinked and hugged the crying boy, offering him comfort. "I'm scared... I almost died..." he cried. "Shh... no one's going to let you die Kazuki... it's ok as long as I'm here no one's going to let you die. You hear me?" Jyubé asked. Kazuki softened his sobs but still remained in Jyubé's arms. It felt nice to be held close like that. No one ever held him like that and he was starting to get used to it.  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
Kazuki let out a sneeze. "Come, let's get you back home to change!" Jyubé suggested. Kazuki shook his head. "I can't go home like this! If anyone at home knows that I fell into the river, they won't let me out again!" he pulled on Jyubé's arms. Jyubé sighed. "But you'll catch a cold in these!" he pointed out. Kazuki blinked his big eyes at Jyubé. "Well, maybe you can take it off so we can dry it?" he suggested. Kazuki blinked and nodded once.  
  
He stood up and started to take off the obi around his kimono. Jyubé gulped. Seeing this was like seeing a girl stripping. He looked away, desperately trying to hide a blush on his face.  
  
Jyubé turned around to take his top to wear it after realizing that he was getting cold. From her corner of his eyes he saw that Kazuki was now down to his inner yukata, the last piece of his undergarment.  
  
Kazuki turned around to look when he took off his last piece of wet attire. "Jyubé..." he called. "Em?" Jyubé answered, his back was towards Kazuki. "I'm naked... and I think I'm cold," Kazuki hugged himself. Jyubé didn't dare to look, respecting Kazuki's privacy. He thought for a while and reached behind him. "Give me your hand," he told Kazuki.  
  
Kazuki reached out to hold Jyubé's waiting hand. Just as he held the sturdy hands, he was pulled. Jyubé had his legs crossed and Kazuki was pulled to sit on his lap. He opened the front of his clothes and pulled Kazuki into it, covering them both within the warmth of the cloth. Kazuki felt his bare back against Jyubé's bare chest. It felt really warm and nice. Kazuki leaned on Jyubé and made himself comfortable.  
  
Jyubé bit his lips. A naked Kazuki in his arms was not good for his hormones. And the sweet scent of his hair was of no help to ease down his arousal. But he tried to push back all those dirty thoughts to the back of his mind and savor the warm feeling of Kazuki against him.  
  
So close, so warm...  
  
"Jyubé..." Kazuki called from within Jyubé's arms. "Em?" Jyubé asked. Kazuki held Jyubé's hands that were holding him. "I think I like you," he stated. Jyubé smiled. "I like you too," he answered back most truthfully.  
  
"No... I mean... all my life no one has ever hold me like this. And I think I can't live without being held like this anymore..." he told Jyubé. The boy was silent, listening to every word Kazuki was saying. Kazuki turned slightly to nuzzle Jyubé's neck. "And I only want you to hold me like this... forever..." Kazuki uttered softly against Jyubé's neck. Jyubé smiled softly. "If you don't mind that I'm and boy and such," he nuzzled Kazuki's ebony silky hair. "Nothing else would make me a happier person," he said "To hold you forever..." he smiled, firming his embrace.  
  
Both sat cuddling in each other's arms until it was evening. "Do you think your kimono dried off?" Jyubé asked. Kazuki shrugged and smiled. "I think it might have," he smiled.  
  
Kazuki jumped off from Jyubé's arm and inspected his kimono. It was dry all right, but he didn't want to leave Jyubé's arms so soon. He crawled into his kimono and turned around after fastening the rope around his obi. "Jyubé?" he called. The boy looked up at him. "Em?" he asked. "Can I follow you home?" Kazuki asked.  
  
"Home? You wanna come to my house?" Jyubé blinked in confusion. Kazuki nodded. "Well, my house isn't as big as yours," Jyubé said softly, looking at the stream. Kazuki sat down next to Jyubé and held his hand. "I want to be a while longer with you..." he said almost too softly.  
  
Jyubé looked up at him and smiled broadly. He stood up and pulled Kazuki's hand together with him firm but gently. "What are we waiting for?" he asked.  
  
--  
  
They went back to Kazuki's house to ask permission from Kazuki's mother. She was most certainly happy that her son has found a friend and agreed almost immediately to their suggestion.  
  
Jyubé brought Kazuki into his house and saw Sakura. She bowed at Kazuki and smiled. "Welcome," she said politely to the boy. Kazuki bowed back and smiled. "I'm honored to be brought here," he smiled. "Ah! Kazuki-kun!" all turned around to find Jyubé's mother looking at them from the kitchen. Kazuki bowed to her and smiled. "Nice to meet to again," he smiled.  
  
Jyubé took Kazuki's hand and brought him to his room. "This is my room," he uttered almost proudly. It was not as big as Kazuki's room, but it was nice and comfortable. The bed was made up and looks really comfortable. Jyubé closed the door behind him and walked after Kazuki to his bed. Kazuki gingerly sat on the inviting bed and gasped when he was pinned to it.  
  
Jyubé was now on top of him, breathing steadily against his face, his hair falling around his face making a cute frame for his boyish features. He inched closer and closed the space between them. A feather light kiss was planted on Kazuki's rose tinted lips. "Pretty... absolutely pretty..." Kazuki's eyes were half closed and it looked so beautiful on him.  
  
Jyubé left Kazuki and stood up. "If you want to change into something more... comfortable." He raised a brow. Kazuki stood up and stripped in front of Jyubé for the second time that day. This time he left his yukata though. "I'm okay now. At least I'm not stuffed into that thick attire. He grinned.  
  
Jyubé jumped on his bed and reached out for Kazuki. Kazuki accepted the invitation and joined the boy on bed. Jyubé was adoring Kazuki's face that he accidentally roamed his hands on Kazuki's thighs. He blushed immediately and mumbled some coherent apology. Kazuki giggles and took Jyubé's hand putting it back on his thighs, but this time on the inside of his yukata so that Jyubé was touching his smooth and supple skin.  
  
Gods, that was all Jyubé needed to burst then and there. He reached up his free hand and put it around Kazuki's neck pulling it closer. He inhaled the soft scent on Kazuki's skin and licked Kazuki's lips experimentally. Kazuki smiled and opened his mouth inviting the small intruder to his warm cavern.  
  
Jyubé took that invitation most happily and slipped his tongue past through Kazuki's lips just to meet with a waiting object. Kazuki's tongue welcomed Jyubé's as they brushed against each other, tasting. The kiss became hungrier and more passionate. "Gods Kazuki..." Jyubé exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Kazuki blinked and frowned in concern as he walked to the bathroom. He stood there for a while in silence when he got tired of waiting and rapped softly at the door. "Jyubé? Daijobu ka?" he asked.  
  
Jyubé bit his bottom lip as he released his seed into the toilet bowl, flushing it. He gave himself a quick wash as he let out a big sigh. He was spent. He opened the door and smiled. "Ima daijobu," he replied, his face was a shade redder and he seemed to have this weird afterglow.  
  
Kazuki blinked. "Why did you suddenly fly to the bathroom?" he asked. Jyubé blushed and bit his lips. "I ... er... haha! Nothing!" he chimed nervously as he walked back to his bed. Kazuki suddenly hugged him from behind. "Hold me again..." he requested shyly. Jyubé looked over his shoulder and brought Kazuki into his view. "My angel," he said softly as he carried Kazuki to the bed.  
  
"I'll hold you... forever..." he smiled softly into the silky strands of Kazuki's mane.  
  
"Zutto..."  
  
Owari...  
  
20/09/2001 


End file.
